Balada para un Okumura
by luzmela1
Summary: Treinta minutos en el corazón de un cementerio, la víspera de la festividad de todos los santos, es todo lo que necesitan los hermanos Okumura para demostrar su valentía. One shoot especial Halloween.


**Balada para un Okumura**

¡Feliz Halloween, día de muertos, festividad de todos los santos!

Licencias: Este one-shoot se desarrolla cuando Rin y Yukio van a tercero de primaria. Rin conoce que Yukio puede ver a seres sobrenaturales. El mundo del exorcismo es desconocido para ambos hermanos.

Quiero agradecer a Annie y a Sophie su ayuda para comprender la pasión que uno puede sentir por la guitarra.

Hay varias referencias cruzadas, de las que hablo en las notas al final.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

-Tendréis que permanecer treinta minutos en los más adentro del cementerio – le recordó Kishaba a Rin y este, asentíó con la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa amplia de ganador anticipado.

-Justo debajo del monumento a los caídos en la guerra –precisó Rin según los detalles que habían acordado.

-¡Exacto! Si abandonáis antes os declararemos para siempre un par de gallinas.

Los cuatro otros miembros de la pandillita de macarras de la clase de tercero de primaria se rieron haciendo los coros al líder de su grupo.

Yukio no quería acompañar a su hermano en aquella locura, no quería entrar en el cementerio, con la noche ya caída, la víspera a la festividad de todos los santos, pero Rin le había asegurado que nada le pasaría mientras estuviese cerca, que él le cuidaría. Además, aquel desafío era una oportunidad única para callar para siempre a los hacían chanzas de él.

¿Cuidarle? Si ya desde donde se encontraban en ese momento, en la entrada del campo santo, y mientras Rin repasaba los detalles de su desafío con la pandilla de Kishaba, Yukio podía escuchar los susurros de las voces de los muertos que desde sus tumbas le llamaban.

Si solo no hubiese gritado, hacía cuatro días, cuando aquel ser deformado y amoratado le había agarrado de las manos cuando había tirado de las colchonetas en el gimnasio, si Rin no hubiese salido en su defensa ante las burlas de sus compañeros, si Kishaba no le hubiese desafiado, si Rin no hubiese aceptado, si Rin aceptase que su hermano pequeño siempre sería el más débil de los dos.

\- ¡No abandonaremos! –Les aseguró un lleno de confianza Rin- y tú y tu pandilla tendréis que admitir delante de toda la escuela, durante el recreo, que los hermanos Okumura no temen a nadie ni a nada.

Nuevas risitas del grupito mientras Kishaba con una sonrisa vil chocaba la mano de Rin.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡De acuerdo!

-Son las 7:35. Hasta las 8:15 os esperaremos aquí. No creo que os lleve más de diez minutos el llegar al centro del cementerio y volver a salir. Si salís antes, perdéis, si no salís, mala suerte para vosotros.

Yukio no pudo evitar un gritito ante la perspectiva de que algo les retuviese.

Rin que estaba justo delante de él, como un escudo, se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Saldremos totalmente puntuales.

-La puntualidad sería algo nuevo en ti, Okumura- se burló Kishaba rememorando todas las veces que llevaba tarde a clase.

-Desde esta noche todo será nuevo, Kishaba –y Rin puso los brazos en jarras, reflejando su total certidumbre en la victoria

…

Mientras recorrían el sendero que llevaba hasta el centro del cementerio, Yukio miraba fijo al suelo, tratando de ignorar esas formas no definidas que murmuraban entre ellas a su paso. Si Rin estaba con él, quizá no saldrían de sus escondrijos, tal vez los muertos bajo las lápidas no se levantarían hacia la superficie, ni los demonios no les atacarían.

Rin no podía verles, para él un cementerio solo era un lugar para honrar la memoria de los difuntos. A decir verdad, aquel sitio era igual de peligroso o seguro que cualquier otro para Yukio. Lo mismo daba un camposanto de noche que una plaza concurrida de gente al mediodía. Siempre estaba la amenaza presente de ver ese algo que los demás no podían.

-¡Ya estamos! –anunció satisfecho Rin cuando el monolito con la leyenda del tributo a los caídos apareció ante ellos. Había un pequeño escalón debajo y Rin depositó su mochila allí.

Justo en ese momento, algo de más de dos metros con seis patas muy delgadas se encaramó al monumento y empezó a sisear en dirección a Rin.

Este vio la mirada en shock de su hermano y dirigió su atención a la parte superior del monolito. Pestañeó como siempre hacía con la esperanza de ver aquello que a su hermano tanto aterrorizaba, pero, como siempre, no había nada.

Tantas veces que había acudido a los gritos de Yukio y había inspeccionado los lugares donde él decía a ver visto cosas. Solo había decepción por no ser capaz de verlo, y mucha admiración por los poderes de su hermano. Rin siempre le aconsejaba contárselo al padre Fujimoto y a los demás monjes del monasterio pero Yukio se negaba. No quería preocuparles y Rin, a pesar de que sabía que no era lo correcto, callaba también.

-¡Sea lo que seas, no te tenemos miedo, así que lárgate!

Ante la amenaza de Rin, esa cosa de seis patas, reculó mientras siseaba y Yukio no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado y dar gracias por la temeridad de su hermano.

-¿Se ha ido? –le preguntó Rin, esperanzado.

Yukio asintió.

-¡Ah, genial! –Rin consultó su reloj de pulsera – Son ya y cuarenta y uno. Ven, Yukio, he traído cosas para pasar el rato.

Los paquetes envueltos en papel no podían ser más que sándwiches y, a pesar del miedo, o quizá gracias a él, Yukio sintió la punzada del hambre.

-Son de queso – le dijo mientras tendía uno de ellos a su temeroso hermano. Yukio venció al fin su reticencia y se reunió con él a los pies del monolito, echando una última mirada por si el ser de seis patas había vuelto. Afortunadamente no.

Yukio se sentó junto a Rin y ambos dieron sendos bocados a sus sándwiches.

-¡Está muy rico!

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja orgulloso de sus dotes para la cocina.

-Gracias. Pensé que el comer nos haría pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Rin saboreó el cuerpo chicloso del queso mientras escuchaba los murmullos del viento al rozar las lapidas, los crujidos de ramitas al ser pisadas por los ratones, y a su nariz llegaba el olor dulzón del incienso y la flores. Un lugar de paz.

-Dime, Yukio, ¿qué ves en este momento?

Delante de ellos, las luces blanquecinas de los espíritus danzaban con lentitud sobre las tumbas. Ojos brillantes rojos y amarillos destacaban en el cuerpo retorcido de los seres que se escondían tras los altares a la memoria de los difuntos. Largas sombras zigzagueaban por los senderos.

-Se mantienen apartados –se dio cuenta Yukio con alivio.

-¿Qué cosas ves? –formuló su pregunta de nuevo lleno de curiosidad.

-Supongo que fantasmas.

-¿Supones? ¡Oye, Yukio! ¿Nunca les has preguntado qué son?

-¡Nii-san! –chilló Yukio espantado ante esa idiotez.

-Quizá los ves porque buscan tu ayuda, como en esa película…

-¡No! –negó Yukio recordando cómo le había convencido Rin para levantarse de noche para ver esa peli de miedo, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Tal vez si tú haces como ese niño, si hablas con ellos…

-¡Son seres malvados! ¿Entiendes? ¡No buscan ayuda!

Al decir eso dos figuras se solidificaron delante de ellos.

Eran dos chicas, de unos diecisiete, con unas melenas castañas hasta los hombros con las que ocultaban su rostro. Vestían las dos el mismo vestido, blanco y largo, y lo más curioso, cada una sostenía una guitarra con las cuerdas destensadas en la mano.

El sobresalto hizo que a Yukio se le cayese el sándwich y Rin supo que algo se acaba de presentar.

Rin estuvo a punto de gritarles que se fueran como lo que había aparecido delante del monolito pero quizá podía ser el comienzo de un cambio para Yukio.

-¿Qué es, Yukio?

Ambas muchachas giraron su rostro hacia Rin y, Yukio, vio su sonrisa de dientes roídos y negros.

-No tendría que haber venido contigo, Niisan.

No, no. Rin había tenido que utilizar todo su poder de convicción para arrastrar a Yukio al cementerio con la promesa que él le defendería en todo momento, aun sabiendo que nada malo les iba a pasar, y tras ganar el desafío nadie se volvería a burlar de él. No podía echarse atrás.

Rin le ayudaría a vencer su miedo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

El saludo lleno de alegría que Rin dio a ambas muchachas que él no podía ver, fue recibido con sorpresa también por ellas que emitieron un sonido gutural demasiado grave para ser humano. Ambas se miraron a través de las greñas que ocultaban su expresión y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Niisan, noo!

Pero Rin estaba ya lanzado en su papel de intermediador entre los poderes de Medium de su hermano y los seres del más allá.

-Me llamo Rin, y ¿y tú?

-¡Son dos! –le avisó Yukio viendo impotente como ambas chicas empezaban a rodear a Rin.

-¿Son dos? –quiso saber lleno de esperanza porque Yukio empezara a compartir la información de lo que veía con él.

-Mejor vámonos –le propuso a la desesperada Yukio intentando coger del brazo a Rin pero una de las muchachas se lo impidió, apartándole de un trompazo y Yukio vio las cavidades vacías en cuyo fondo brillaban dos destellos rojos.

Al ver a Yukio perdiendo el equilibrio, Rin se levantó pero, al ir a por Yukio, tropezó con algo. Se giró para ver que ocurría no viendo ni una ramita, ni una piedra, donde su pie haber trastabillado. Él no podía saber que la otra muchacha le sujetaba el tobillo derecho con una de sus manos huesudas mientras empezaba a reírse en un tono tan agudo que hería los oídos de Yukio.

-¡Suéltale! –le gritó Yukio olvidándose de su miedo por el bien de su hermano.

-¿Quieres oírnos tocar? –la voz de la chica que sujetaba a Rin era muy dulce, como una broma macabra al provenir de un rostro tan pálido que casi era azul, ojos sin vida con brillo rojo, y una boca de la cual destilaba saliva negra.

La otra muchacha levantó su guitarra con madera podrida y con la misma tonalidad tan cariñosa, añadió:

-Nadie nos escucha desde que nos trajeron a este lugar.

Ambas parecieron de pronto muy tristes. ¿Y si Rin tenía razón? ¿Y se le aparecían solo para que les ayudase? El chico de la película dejó de tener miedo cuando

decidió atender sus peticiones de auxilio. Quizá funcionara.

-Yo os escucharé.

Se asombró de sí mismo por poder sonreír y al ver la cara de asombro de Rin, la confianza que le faltaba llegó a él.

Ambas muchachas parecieron realmente contentas y empezaron a gritar a las sombras que le rodeaban que estuvieran atentas a la balada que iban a interpretar.

Sí, Rin, había tenido razón. Podría hacer felices a aquellos dos fantasmas y quizá, quizá, incluso verían esa luz que les llevaría al otro lado.

Aprovechando que ellas se habían separado de ellos para lo que parecía ser poner a punto sus instrumentos, Yukio recuperó el sitio al lado de Rin, mientras este se volvía a sentar también.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Yukio? –preguntó desconcertado un Rin para quien, quitando el contrasentido de tropezar con el aire, solo seguían rodeados de los monumentos a la memoria de los difuntos.

-Tenías razón, Niisan. Solo quería que les hiciese caso.

-¿En serio? –y una sonrisa aún más grande llenó su rostro.

-Sí, creo que son dos hermanas, gemelas como nosotros, y las enterraron con sus guitarras.

El rostro de Rin reflejó todo el terror que la deducción de Yukio le proporcionaba y con un temor que era muy inusual en su hermano mayor miró en la misma dirección donde la atención de Yukio se dirigía. Allí ambas hermanas habían realizado algunos acordes mientras decidían que canción interpretar. Un gigante con dos cabezas, el ser de las seis piernas, algunos esperpentos arrastrándose y algunas luces brillantes en cuyo interior se escondían almas atrapadas, se acercaban atraídos por el anuncio del concierto.

-Me han pedido que las escuche tocar.

Rin, al comprobar como su hermano parecía realmente cómodo, sin casi rastro del miedo que siempre le acompañaba al encontrarse con aquellos seres, se repantigó todo lo que le permitía el escalón angosto del monumento.

-¡Lástima que yo no las pueda escuchar!

Las guitarras emitieron un acorde desafinado y los rostros huecos de ambas hermanas miraron fijos a Rin.

-¿Tú no nos puedes escuchar?

Al instante siguiente la misma muchacha que había hecho caer a Rin, tenía su cara pegada en Rin, examinándolo, oliéndolo con su nariz chata por la putrefacción.

-No tiene el mashou- dictaminó con cierto asco.

-Entonces, no sirve de nada tocar para él– su hermana se había reunido con ella y, Yukio, pudo notar su desencanto.

-Hay solución para eso –diciendo esto tiró de una de las cuerdas de su guitarra arrancándola.

Yukio se imaginó que se la iba a clavar.

-¡Nooo! ¡Parad!

-¿Qué está pasando, Yukio? ¿Qué,,,?

No pudo servir con la pregunta porque la cuerda de la guitarra se ciñó a su garganta mientras la chica apretaba con fuerza.

-¡Nooooo!

La otra hermana tiró a Yukio al suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de este. Empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus garras le atenazaban y con desesperación contemplaba los angustiosos intentos de Rin por seguir respirando ante el ahogamiento que le provocaba la cuerda.

-¡Rin, Rin! –gritaba Yukio olvidándose de cualquier formalismo. Maldita sea, tenía que liberarse, tenía que ayudarle.

-¡Si seguís así, le matareis! –les gritó lo obvio.

Ellas solo se rieron sin ninguna ocultación ya de la malvad que anidaba en sus almas.

-¡Aprieta más! –la animó la que apresaba a Yukio. El rostro de Rin estaba tomando una tonalidad azulada mientras su lengua, fuera de su boca, iba hinchándose amoratada.

-¡Rin, no, no!

Los otros seres del cementerio contemplaban fascinados aquel asesinato que se estaba perpetrando entre los muros de donde vivían. ¿Quizá todos ellos también habían sido víctimas de crímenes cometidos allí?

Las manos de Rin dejaron poco a poco de luchar, y Yukio empezó a dar alaridos de terror al imaginar que la vida se iba escapando de su cuerpo.

-¡Noooooooo, noooooooo, noooooooo!

La chica que apretaba el cuello de Rin, aflojó la presión al notar que había dejado de respirar y el cuerpo de él cayó sin fuerza al suelo.

Justo entonces Yukio fue liberado y corrió hacia su hermano, le dio la vuelta y al ver su rostro deformado, el miedo por haber llegado tarde le hizo intentar buscar los latidos del corazón tal como había visto con tanto interés hacer a los médicos de las series. No notaba nada.

Su nerviosismo por la constatación de lo fatal, le hizo romperse la cabeza intentando recordar otros medios para constatar que su hermano aún tenía un hilo de vida. ¿Y si le hacía la respiración boca a boca? Con manos agitadas, con la boca temblorosa, intentó insuflar aire en los pulmones parados de Rin. Si solo hubiese asistido a algún cursillo de primeros auxilios pero aún no tenía la edad mínima. ¿Qué importaba? Tras cada bocanada intentaba ver alguna reacción de su hermano.

-Vamos, Rin, vamos, vuelve, vuelve.

Las pupilas empezaron a dilatarse y notó como los labios se iban amoratando.

Necesitaba ayuda, ya.

Apartó a las dos hermanas asesinas jurándose a sí mismo encargarse de ellas cuando su hermano estuviese a salvo.

Corrió, corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le daban hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio, evitando los seres que le acechaban a su paso.

Allí no había nadie.

No podía ser, no podía ser.

Miró el reloj, Eran más de las ocho y media. Kishaba y su grupo, conforme a los que habían anunciado al principio de su desafío, les habían abandonado a su suerte.

Una cabina, tenía que llamar al monasterio. Su padre les ayudaría, salvaría a Rin.

Creía haber visto una cabina en la esquina al final de la calle que conducía al cementerio.

Se preparó a salir hacia allí, cuando alguien le llamó:

-Yukio.

Era la voz de su hermano. Sonaba sosegada, tranquila.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él.

Su rostro ya no estaba distorsionado, sino lleno de belleza, a pesar de las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la ligera tonalidad azulada de su piel. En el cuello se veían claramente las marcas de la cuerda con la que habían sesgado su vida.

-¡Riiiiiinnnn! –desde lo más desgarrado de su corazón, un alarido de dolor, llenó de desolación el cielo encima de ellos dos.

-¡Ahora también les puedo ver, Yukio!

Todo el entusiasmo de Rin, acabó de quebrar el último pilar que sostenía a Yukio. Les veía, claro que les veía.

Se fundó en un abrazo con él, mientras no contenía las lágrimas, mientras el aire se estrangulaba en sus pulmones con la pena de saber que lo había perdido para siempre; para siempre.

-Yukio, eh, no tienes por qué estar tan triste.

-Niisan, niisan- Yukio aún pudo agarrarse más fuerte al cuerpo espectral de su hermano.

-Debo decirte algo.

Le daba igual cuan alegre sonara su voz. Si le iba a decir que veía la luz, que tenía que ir al otro lado, él le retendría. No podía soportar la vida sin él. No, no podía.

-Yukio, ahora sé quién soy.

Aquello hizo al fin reaccionar a Yukio.

¿Quizá sabía su hermano la respuesta a la pregunta siempre presente en los dos hermanos?

Al notar que Yukio aligeraba su abrazo, Rin se soltó con delicadeza mientras con los ojos brillantes de alegría como si la vida no le hubiese abandonado, le anunció:

-Mi cuerpo ha muerto, pero no enteramente.

¿Se refería que sabía que se había convertido en un fantasma? ¿Le acompañaría en su día a día ayudándole a enfrentar su miedo con los otros espectros? No, ya nos les tendría miedo, nunca más.

-Mira, Yukio.

En ese momento unas llamas azules prendieron el cuerpo de Rin. Era la primera vez que Yukio veía un fenómeno así en un fantasma y su cabeza, conmocionada por todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente lo aceptó, sin cuestionarse una explicación al fenómeno. Rin se la proporcionó, sin embargo.

-Somos los hijos de Satán, Yukio, y estas llamas son parte de nuestro linaje.

¿Satán? ¿Linaje? Aquello ya era más de los que los limites a los que estaban llegando su cordura.

-Sé que es complicado que me creas, Yukio, pero otros vendrán a ayudarte.

-¿Otros?

-Yo me tengo que marchar ahora.

Yukio buscó lleno de miedo una luz dorada que estuviese invitando a Rin a marchar al otro lado.

-No, Niisan, no me dejes.

-Debo hacerlo, Yukio. Nuestro padre me espera en Gehenna. Es un sitio muy guay.

Yukio sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, el deseo de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia era demasiado tentador. Quizá si cerraba los ojos, si perdía el conocimiento, aquello se convertiría tan solo en una pesadilla.

Pero no podía hacerlo, si era real, quizá era la última vez que veía a Rin. Era su hermano, su amado hermano mayor, aunque estuviese envuelto en llamas azul y aunque hablase de un lugar que Yukio había leído, en los libros del monasterio, era sinónimo del infierno, como un lugar muy guay.

Aunque llamase padre a Satán.

-Rin, Rin, no me dejes por favor –volvió a pedirle Yukio.

Rin le volvió a abrazar y le dijo al oído:

-Nunca más estarás solo, Yukio, ellos van a venir en tu ayuda. Nunca más volverás a sentir miedo.

Sintió como los labios de su hermano le daban un beso en la frente y entonces constató que solo había vacío.

Yukio quedó completamente solo, en mitad de la calle del cementerio.

Se lanzó al suelo, se hizo un ovillo y empezó a gritar mientras daba puñetazos al suelo, lleno de rabia ante el mundo, ante todos los que no habían podido evitar que su hermano muriera, en especial a Kishaba y su pandilla, y a las dos hermanas asesinas. Volvería a entrar en el cementerio, las buscaría, pagarían por la muerte de su hermano.

Se levantó y en su rostro desapareció para siempre cualquier resquicio de inocencia infantil.

Entonces algo empezó a crepitar sobre él, era como un enorme ventilador, que hizo que las hojas del otoño comenzaran a hacer círculos alrededor de él. Yukio levantó su mirada fría de odio hacia el cielo y casi no mostró asombro cuando reconoció la sombra de un helicóptero.

A punto estuvo de ignorarlo y seguir con su objetivo de acabar con las asesinas de Rin, cuando las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza.

"ellos van a venir en tu ayuda"

¿Eran esos a los que se refería Rin?

No perdía nada por esperar.

El helicóptero aterrizó a escasos tres metros de donde estaba él, lo que hizo que tuviese que protegerse la cara de las ráfagas violentas que levantaban las hélices en su maniobra. En la plancha del vehículo descubrió un símbolo parecido a una estrella en llamas.

Unos militares con un uniforme, que él no reconoció, bajaron del helicóptero y detrás de ellos, una alta figura rubia con el rostro tapado con una máscara se abrió adelantó a los demás.

Con pasos firmes fue hacia Yukio e inclinándose le tendió la mano, diciendo con voz enérgica:

-Creo que debería presentarme…

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Referencias a "El Sexto Sentido", y a todas esas historias de terror japonesas con esos fantasmas enfadados y asesinos, que luego me provocan tantos terrores nocturnos.


End file.
